The present invention relates generally to computing technology, and more specifically to an integration of home security into an existing network infrastructure.
Security systems may be used to determine if someone has entered a secured location. For example, security systems may be used to determine if someone (e.g., an intruder) is, or has been, located on a given property. In some instances security systems are able to identify such a person. However, security systems and video door phone intercom systems are expensive and require complex, specialized hardware.